Do you remember?
by imperfecti0ned
Summary: Jane wakes up hungover and doesn't remember what happened the night before. The only thing she knows, she did not go home alone. Rizzles. Oneshot.


**A/N: My first attempt at a Rizzoli and Isles fanfiction. Feedbeack would be appreciated. Oh, I almost forgot; if you have a prompt for me, send it to me on tumblr, on anon if you want to, and I'll try to make a fic out of it even though it might take me some time.**

**Disclaimer: None of the charakters belong to me, I am just borrowing them and making the gay subtext into something real.**

* * *

><p>When Jane woke up, at first she had no idea where she was and how she got there.<p>

After sitting up and rubbing her eyes, she realized she was in her own apartment but in her head, there was still no recollection of last night.

She remembered going to the Dirty Robber for a drink with Frost, Korsak and Maura but after that, everythign was blacked out.

This wasn't the first time this happened they usually drank a lot afer solving a specially hard case but Jane was worried as soon as she noticed she was completely naked. That had not happened before.

The next thing she noticed was that the shower was running.

„Oh god", she murmured to herself and thought, _what is the guy still doing here?_

She didn't have a lot of tiem to worry though, because the shower stopped and she heard wet feet on the bathroom floor.

_Shit, I hope Frost and Korsak left before I got with this guy, this is highly unprofessional_, Jane thought before her thoughts went over to Maura.

_And Maura... I really hope she didn't see me either because she means so much to me... What would she think of me? She doesn't even know I like her, oh god, what did I do?_

The footsteps were in the corridor now and Jane could hear them better the closer the person came to the bedroom.

She was suprised because it was a soft sound, almost delicate and quiet, not like the one's she usually heard from guys that were heavy and made loud sounds on the wooden floor.

When the door opened, Jane's breath was taken away.

She had expected the worst, but she had not expected this.

Maura was standing in the door to her bedroom, her body concealed only by a small towel that was tightly wrapped around the ME's slim form.

The blonde smiled when she noticed that Jane was looking at her.

„Good morning, Jane", she said.

„G-good morning, Maura", Jane stuttered.

Maura went over to the side of the bedroom where their clothes were laying. Everything had been carelessly thrown onto the ground, the Detective noticed.

Maura picked up her dress first, an expensive black one, then a matching black bra and a silk thong.

Jane blushed furiously and looked away when Maura dropped the towel and started getting dressed.

When Maura was finished, she turned to Jane only to find her friend's face beet red and the brunette staring at the wardrobe that suddenly seemed to be of particular interest to her.

Then it dawned on the blonde.

„Jane, you don't remember last night, do you?", she asked softly and took a step towards the bed.

Jane's head spun quickly at her friend's words and she began rambling.

„Maura, I'm so sorry, I know we went to the Dirty Robber and that I got drunk but nothing after that. I'm so, so sorry"

„You really don't remember anything?"

„No, it's all black, sorry. What did I do?", Jane asked with the horror shown across her face.

„Well, one minute Frost and Korsak left and we continued to talk about work, the next you were kissing me and we both left the bar"

Jane blushed.

„And then?", the brunette was sure she knew what came after even though she couldn't remember it.

„We took a cab here. During the ride, you wouldn't take your hands off me, I think you made the driver really uncomfortable. And when we got here, we directly went to the bedroom", Maura hesitated to go on and Jane noticed.

„And then?", she asked again.

„Then I told you that a) I did not want to take advantage of you because you were extremely drunk and b) that I didn't want to be your one night stand", Maura hesitated again.

The picture began to form in Jane's head and her breath caught in her throat.

„What happened after that?", she whispered.

Maura stepped closer, she was standing directly in front of the bed, in front of Jane now.

„You said that I could never only be your one night stand because I was way too special to you and that you just didn't have the courage to show me until now"

„And then?", Jane asked. She felt kind of stupid, but she just had to know.

„You still donn't know?", Maura asked.

„No", breathed Jane.

With a smirk on her lips, Maura unzipped her dress and it dropped to the floor.

She crawled onto the bed and on top of Jane.

„I'll show you what happened then", Maura whispered before pressing her lips onto Jane's.


End file.
